Users may capture images in a variety of different locations using a variety of different devices. This may include use of dedicated image capture devices (e.g., traditional cameras), mobile communication devices having image capture features (e.g., mobile phones and tablets), and so on. As such, the image may be corrupted to a greater or lesser degree due to limitations of the image capture device and/or the location at which the image was captured, e.g., low light, overly bright surroundings, and so on.
Accordingly, techniques have been developed to adjust the image to correct such corruption. For example, conventional techniques may be employed to correct exposure, contrast, and so on. However, in some instances, these conventional techniques may fail for their intended purpose. This may be due to a variety of factors, such as when confronted with images having large dark or light areas which may act to skew an adjustment that is calculated for the image.